


Spot Pines After Ralbert

by pineappapizza



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Pining, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappapizza/pseuds/pineappapizza
Summary: it's my birthday! It's one A.M.! This isn't edited at all! There isn't any Spralbert with pining Spot! And I'm self-indulgent!





	Spot Pines After Ralbert

**Author's Note:**

> it's my birthday! It's one A.M.! This isn't edited at all! There isn't any Spralbert with pining Spot! And I'm self-indulgent!

Spot saw the two boys at the other side of the library, holding hands and talking. He watched them, momentarily forgetting he was supposed to be studying with Hotshot. Why was he so stuck on them? He knew both of them were absolute idiots. He found it... Endearing, Spot guessed. Spot was snapped out of his trance by Hotshot waving his hands in his face.

"Dude. Dude! You're zoning out again." Spot smacked away Hotshot's hands, turning back to the pile of math work they had. "Was not," Spot retorted. "Were too." Spot rolled his eyes and put his focus back to where it should be. He couldn't fall for Race or Albert, yet here he was wanting both. Spot couldn't like them. They were a couple already, both lived together, they were just more convenient for each other to date. Spot lived with his best friend, and on a different part of campus. It wouldn't work.

Spot did share a few classes with both Albert and Race though. Mostly Albert. Spot loved his fluffy hair and wanted to run his hand through it. Fuck. He was going soft. Even if he couldn't have it, Spot could think about it. He could think about kissing them, cuddling them. He loved them both.

Apparently, both Race and Albert had caught on to Spot's feelings. That's what you get when you stare during class with what were apparently heart eyes. He was greeted by the couple at the dining hall during breakfast. Or, more accurately, they practically materialized in front of him, sitting across from Spot.

"So. We heard you had a crush? Or two?" Race asked, both he and Albert grinning. "And where did you hear that?" Spot hasn't told anyone (but Hotshot knew and teased him). He knew how they knew, but he wasn't going to admit that. "A friend of yours," Albert replied. Of course Hotshot told. Apparently the 'jokes' about setting him up with them weren't actually jokes. "So, we talked it out and admitted to some long-buried emotions, and agreed that we'd like to ask you on a date!" Race explained. "By date we mean come to our place and cuddle and play Mario Kart. We're broke college students."

Spot walked to the dorm Race and Albert, his new boyfriends(?) shared that Saturday. He went to the second floor like Albert said, found the right dorm, and knocked. Spot was greeted by Race, who was closely followed by Albert. "You're here!" "Course I am." Both boys dragged Spot in, and Albert tossed him a controller. All three got together on the couch, huddling close together.

After probably two hours of mostly Mario Kart among other games, Race shut off the console. "I'm hungry. Anyone else?" "Yeah," Spot and Albert said in semi-unison. Race went to the mini-kitchen and came back with a giant bag of chips. Sharing the bag, Spot leaned up and kissed Race on the cheek. Spot also kissed Albert's hair, since he was resting his head on Spot's shoulder.

"Does this make us three boyfriends?" Albert asked, diving for another handful of chips. "If you want... Which I do," Race responded. "I want it too," Spot mumbled, visibly blushing. "Me too... Hang on a moment... Have we made _the_ Spot Conlon flustered?" Both he and Race turned to look at Spot's burning ears. "We _have!"_ Race said with a laugh. Both of them dove in and gave Spot a kiss on each cheek. "Shut up, dorks." Spot grinned. He ended up with what he wanted. Two amazing, nerdy, boyfriends.

"...So they confronted you at breakfast?" Hotshot asked, he and Spot in a situation similar to a week ago. This time, however, they weren't studying and were just talking. "Yep," Spot replied. "And you had a video game date?" "I already told you the whole story, Shot, quit asking!" Spot laughed. He was happy.


End file.
